narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūsei Chronicle: Chapter 1
Almighty Meteor and Mere Dust (1140 words) ---- ''-168:00:00'' A star fell, another followed instantly, countless of shooting stars were gushing down on the clear midnight sky. To maximize my utility, I climbed to the top of the tallest mountain to observe the beautiful view. Lying myself beneath the bough, I laid my head on my hands that acted as a pillow. I hoped it could relax me from the tiredness due to a load of works, or I should said "nightmare" instead. As one of the four protectors of the Ryūsei Village, a village lying on the outskirts of the Kingakure, the hidden village of the Land of Kin, I had to represent the village as an ambassador or village leader for the Western Nations meeting every month. Every time was fine except today, the insults that the ambassador from the Land of Chū gave me during the country meeting this morning was still clearly imprinted on my mind and it was the main causes of my depression. I would have blow his ugly face into million pieces with my punch if he was not a Prince from the neighbor country, Land of Chū. ※※※※※ ※※※※※ Although I despised him personally, but his statement was undeniable true. Those actions he proposed will increase the village wealth and improving the quality of life of the residents, thus indirectly creating "peace". Furthermore, Land of Fire and Lightning were indeed having an unbelievable growing rate. Conquering the small countries and monopolize the small countries resources were the primary keys for their successful revolution. However, the proposal will never meet the green light from us. My hometown was a very peaceful place despite being being poor due to its location on the countryside. Even though we didn't use brutal force to oppress others, the residents were still enjoying their poor yet peaceful life very much, including myself. War was not the only option left for us to preserve our survival nor increase our quality of life, thus there was no reason for us to drag others and ourselves into the unstoppable warfare of hell. This was what I told him during the heated argument between us. ※※※※※ ※※※※※ I tried my best to convince the leaders from different villages about my point of view in the early meeting but his short and simple example engulfed my thousand words into the endless darkness. I lost the argument. I couldn't speak any further. There was no point. Because what he said was the truth. Sugaku Village, a neighbor village located a mile from us was destroyed last month ago. Furthermore, the cause of the incident was me. They followed the ideology I proposed. I guaranteed them peace but the reality was cruel. It was still unclear who was the offender but according to the information, they took advantage of Sugaku Villagers' well being nature and invaded their village in a single day. When I received the information about the incident, I quickly went there and desperately looked for survivors but only despair remained. Not only the money and virginity they robbed away but also the lives of countless people. Corpses, rotten bodies and naked woman bodies were lying almost everywhere on the scorched ground. Those were the things and the only things I found in that ruined village. It was a graveyard. I made a theory about that a village safety is guaranteed when you keep yourself from the war. I was naive, too naive during that time. I regretted of claiming that statement. The world was too materialistic. The reason that my village was safe was because the strong defensive fortress and great well trained military that I possessed but Sugaku Village was not as strong as my village. Needless to say, a weakling desired for peace was nothing but a dream. They were crushed like an ant. I made a mistake, I gave a false hope to them, I personally led them to a lethal path that ultimately devastated their beloved home. Like the previous year, I once again had to leave the conference hall with bitterness and forlornness as I still couldn't break the chain of war as I promised. During that time, my enraged mind went uncontrollable as I crushed the roundtable in the meeting chamber with my bare punch without hesitation. Half of the table was burned into ashes by my fire punch. Without realization, all the personal guards of the respective leaders had already leaped to the front and were holding a solid defensive stance. After my mind came online, I stood up without any sign of remorse. Raising my feet, I broke the chair as well with my powerful kick. Despite my insane actions, there was zero movement from the guards. They were strong but not strong enough. They knew this very well and therefore they didn't act rashly. Not trying to boast myself but frankly speaking, I could have conquer my country and become the King if I want to, let alone of incinerating a drove of self-centered piglets. I stepped towards the exit calmly like nobody business but not before leaving a furious and taunting remark that was still unforgotten in my mind. ※※※※※ ※※※※※ Recalled what I said today, can a small village able to defeat against a Royal Army? Gazing on the falling stars calmed my mind as I found my answer. It reminded me about a golden phrase taught by my master, which had been my spiritual support since I was a kid. ''He, an almighty meteor is formed by sand and boulder debris. United We Stand. She, a mere dust from the space is the result of isolating itself. Divided We Fall.